


Update on that orchestra au

by Holmesianscholar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesianscholar/pseuds/Holmesianscholar
Kudos: 1





	Update on that orchestra au

Some of you in BBC Sherlock fandom (if you’re still around) might remember that circa 2017 (during the crazed time that immediately followed after S4's release), I got very worked up and wrote an orchestra AU fic.

Although it is possibly the longest thing I've ever written (at least triple the length of my masters thesis), it has absolutely killed me for like the past 3 years for just letting it be up there in its incomplete state whilst having the materials for the last 5 chapters--and never finding enough time to polish them into a postable state. I’ve finally reached a point that I can’t stand another day of it just kind of being online without being wrapped up nicely. ugh. 

So much shit happened in the past 3 years in my life. PhD is going to kill me. Needless to say, I’ve been disappointed by s4 and have been emotionally removed from the show for a couple of years now. But every now and then, surprisingly, I still get comments or kudos and they make me reread my shit on ao3, plus the unfinished, unposted chapters on my computer. I did put a LOT of time and effort into this fic and it still means a lot to me to this day. So yaknow, reading the comments/kudos makes me want to not only finish this goddamn story but also heavily edit the vibes -- maybe rewrite the story without the bits that keep getting me stuck. As my writing style has probably changed, it'll probably be quite different, too. 

If for some reason you downloaded a copy, I strongly urge you to delete it at your earliest convenience. If you choose to keep it, please don’t repost. I’m at least 50% sure I’ll rework it someday. No promises, but please, folks, will you do this for me? Please.

I’ve just re-read your comments before taking it down from Ao3. They brought back a great deal of happy nostalgia. Thank you so much for your support, especially to Hertie - lots of love to you. Can't thank you enough for your time and effort that went through your edits. 

Thank you, everyone, for reading/commenting! QP may or may not be back with a twist. 

<3


End file.
